The Frog Prince, NOT!
by Gambit241Me
Summary: AU:InuKag, SanMir. Naraku and Inuyasha are at war, Kagome gets thrown into the mix when she inadvertently makes a potion that turns men into frogs. Sent by Naraku she must kill Inuyasha but what if she ends up falling for him instead?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. 

Chapter One -  
This is an AU. The characters will NOT be as they are in the cartoon.

Sure some characteristics and catch phrases may be incorporated but this is my story and depending on the situation they will be somewhat different.

Please enjoy and Review.

I will try to make the chapters in this story longer and update sooner.

Thank you.

Now... I'm off.  
--------------------------------------------------------

After adding the finishing touches to the potion she then stared at what she had created for a moment contemplating whether or not it was wise to hand it over to the man sitting across from her.

After pouring it into a small vial, one of many which she kept for her countless remedies, she held her breath as the remaining vapors from the intoxicating potion dispersed themselves in the air.

She glanced at the man once more with slight apprehension wondering if this time she would be the cause of his untimely death and after being friends for so long...what would people think?

"Think about this Miroku. There is always a chance that the dosage could kill you." she said.

"This potion is pretty potent...Love potions usually are seeing as how the emotion they are said too bring must rival that of the truest form of love."

"Let me try it Kagome" pleaded Miroku, "Who cares if I die as long as I get to sup on my sweet Sango's lips at least once in this lifetime."

Reaching eagerly for the vial Miroku leaned over the small low table only to meet air as Kagome held it back a while longer dreading his taking of the potion but unable to deny him anything.

They had been friends since childhood.

Although he was the son of a wandering priest who chose to make her father his lord they had always been close in spite of the differences in their classes.

Unlike his father, however, Miroku had chosen to lead a warriors life and it was in becoming the commander of Lord Naraku's army that he had met his sweet lovely Sango.

She was a demon slayer whose clan worked for Naraku as well.

Once more she tried reasoning with him.

"Miroku, you would risk your life for someone who might never come to care for you. If this love is meant to be trickery will not work regardless of how you might wish it to be so."

A mulish expression came over his features then and Kagome gave up all hopes of trying to change his mind.

Ever since he had been promoted to commander of his own army, due to the untimely death of the previous commander, he had been unable to focus his energies on anything other than to try to win the favor of the demon-slayer Sango a warrior woman in her own right.

Sango, of course, was having none of it.

She was a headstrong girl and being the right hand of her father made her extraordinarily independent.

She would have no man take care of her.

Miroku also hadn't helped his situation any by groping her behind promptly after meeting her.

Something she took great exception to if Miroku being knocked unconscious for 2 hours by her weapon Hiraikotsu was any indication.

He had a bad habit of doing that.

Trying to postpone for more time Kagome tried, "You know I really don't think I should give it to you yet Miroku, after all this potion hasn't been tried..."

"I couldn't possibly let you try it on yourself Kagome" cried Miroku hurriedly as he made a wild grab for the potion once more.

Upon getting his hands on it he quickly stood up and as he sprinted out he said, "You have no need to worry, I will be careful and you shall see that everything will be alright."

Kagome also stood up as she ran after him, "Miroku STOP!"

Hearing the tone of voice she used, one reserved only for when she was at the limits of her legendary temper, Miroku abruptly pivoted and waited for her to reach him.

Standing with his shoulders drooping he resigned himself to her taking the potion away, only to be surprised when all she said was...

"Only one spoonful."

Standing upright again and literally bouncing on his feet with excitement he said, "I know the consequences Kagome but for my lovely Sango I would forfeit my life happily, In the blink of an eye, If she were but to ask I would..."

"Okay okay I get the point Miroku," said Kagome exasperated with her friend who if he wasn't stopped could really get into his favorite past time of repeating his favorite accolodes for his one and only, or so he claimed for-real this time love, Lady Sango.

" I feel it in my bones this time" said Miroku gleefully "Lady Sango shall not be able to resist me."

At her limits Kagome snapped "She has been resisting you and your efforts for three years now Miroku. Remember that time you..." she stopped abruptly as she received the full weight of _his_ legendary innocent wounded puppy dog expression and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Alright, this time there will be a difference. I also have a feeling that this year will be your lucky one Miroku." she said, if only to appease his hurt feelings.

Watching him brighten up Kagome could not help but wonder at Sango's aversion for Miroku,  
granted the lechery and his wandering hands might have something to do with that, but seeing him standing before her...

He was handsome.

He was tall and he was...

Healthy.

Something of a catch really considering the fare on the marriage market nowadays.

Honestly being rich and being lord over your own property wasn't all that should be taken into consideration when choosing a husband.

Especially when the beneficiaries of these things were usually old perverted men.

Granted Miroku had the perverted part down but he was most definitely not old.

His piercing violet eyes and charming smile made many a girl swoon as he passed and many of those same girls would kill to release his hair from its customary ponytail tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

"Really Miroku if this time doesn't cut it, I want you to promise you will not take any more potions. From anybody...Understand?"

"I promise but like I said I feel it inside this time. Something will change Kagome and I think it will be for the better."

As he turned once more to head back to his duties of training the new recruits, Kagome whispered to herself, "I hope your right Miroku."

Biting her lips and twisting her hands together Kagome waved once more as Miroku turned one last time at the edge of the forest before disappearing up the path leading back up to the main buildings of her uncle Lord Naraku's castle.

However, no matter how she tried to convince herself she couldn't help but feel that something would indeed change this time and , unlike Miroku, she didn't think it might be for the better.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I guess you could call that a cliffhanger.

I don't know.

What do you think?

Please review.

Until next time.


End file.
